Meddling
by phayte1978
Summary: Haru and Makoto challenge each other- but maybe the effects of the challenge are not what Makoto wanted…


**This piece is for the MakoHaru Flower Exchange!**

**Flower -Celosia**

**Celosia (Cockscomb) – Affection, singularity, silliness**

"Seriously, Haruka," Makoto sighed, "You have too much mackerel!"

Closing the freezer door, Makoto could not believe that someone could own that much mackerel to eat.

"There is more," Haru said, coming up behind him and opening the fridge door. "And don't call me Haruka."

Makoto gasped as the saw the fridge was also full with packages of mackerel. Not only were Haru's cupboard full of canned mackerel, but his entire kitchen seem to be overrun with mackerel. Shaking his head, Makoto turned to face Haru.

"This is too much," he said, "I mean… we all knew you had a mackerel problem, but ever since moving out here to Tokyo, it has gotten worse."

Haru shrugged and went back to the fridge, pulling out two pieces. "Did you want lunch or not?"

"Fine," Makoto sighed, "not like you have anything else to offer."

"I have pineapple," Haru stated.

Makoto groaned and banged his head lightly on the wall. He had to remember to make sure they went back to his place when they weren't eating out.

"You know you have a serious problem, right?" Makoto asked, moving into the living room, knowing to stay out of Haru's way when he was cooking.

Along the back wall but the windows- Haru had an assortment of plants. It made perfect sense as it seemed the plants and Haru needed water to survive. Makoto smiled and saw the ferns that were lush and hanging from the hook in the ceiling. Then out over by the shelf there were a couple more plants.

"Have you watered the plants today?" Makoto asked. The problem was that Haru was almost too good with the plants. They have had to replant them over and over into larger pots as it seemed Haru had a way with knowing when and how much water they needed.

Not that any of this should ever surprise Makoto.

If anyone knew water- it was Haru.

"They'll need water tomorrow morning," Haru called back out from the kitchen.

Shaking his head again, Makoto always killed plants. He tended to over water them. A couple of the plants in Haru's flat where ones he had rescued from Makoto's after Makoto killed numerous plants.

"Are you sure?" he asked, "They look a little dry…"

"Stop meddling! They are fine!" Haru called out- the smell of mackerel filling the flat.

Sitting down, Makoto mumbled to himself, "I'm not meddling."

"You are too!" Haru called back.

"No, I'm not!" he whined. "Meddling would be telling you that you eat too much mackerel!"

"But you already told me this," Haru pointed out.

"Well you do," he grumbled.

"And you meddle too much!" Haru replied.

Makoto sat and pouted on the couch, When Haru finally came out with rice and mackerel for them, Makoto sighed and started eating.

Did he really meddle so much?

"How about tomorrow we eat at my place?" Makoto suggested.

"Will you cook mackerel?"

"You know I won't."

"Then no thanks."

Makoto gasped and faced Haru. "So you won't even go one day without mackerel?"

"Why should I?"

"Because I was going to cook you something different!"

"And... you're meddling again."

Makoto huffed and aggressively ate his food. "Bet you couldn't even go a day without eating mackerel."

"Bet you couldn't go a day without meddling," Haru mocked at him.

"Haru!" Makoto gasped, "You really think I meddle that much?"

A shrug and Haru shoved more mackerel in his mouth. Slowly chewing he looked at Makoto before swallowing. "You really think I eat too much mackerel?"

"You can't answer a question with a question!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Looks like I did," Haru stated.

"Fine then!" Makoto exclaimed, facing Haru, straightening his back. "I challenge you to go a week without eating mackerel!"

"Easy," Haru said, shrugging. "But you can't meddle… with me or anyone."

"I don't meddle!" Makoto whined.

"That's what you think," Haru said.

* * *

The next morning, Makoto met Haru at the coffee shop along with Kisumi and Asahi. Everyone was chattering as they ordered coffee and a quick breakfast. Haru went to place his usual order and Makoto coughed to get his attention.

"Yanno… that's meddling," Haru mumbled, ordering a fruit bowl.

"Haru isn't eating mackerel?" Kisumi asked.

"Is the world ending!?" Asahi gasped.

"Guys!" Makoto whined. "Haru does eat other foods."

"Since when?" Asahi asked.

That was when Haru stomped Makoto's foot under the table, making him yelp out. Annoyed, Makoto ordered mackerel for himself, glaring over at Haru.

"That is pure evil!" Kisumi laughed.

"Serves him right," Makoto grumbled.

"Yet you're still meddling…" Haru mumbled.

"Is there something going on with you two?" Asahi asked.

"Nothing outside the usual," Makoto said, only to have Haru elbow him hard in the side. "Haru!"

Asahi got to laughing and in turn elbowed Kisumi which made Kisumi yelp. Makoto had no idea what had gotten into Haru as he was being more violent than usual. He couldn't remember when Haru ever stomped his foot or elbowed him.

"What was that for?" he asked Haru.

"For ordering mackerel," Haru said.

"And before when you stomped my foot?" he asked.

"Because I couldn't order mackerel."

A sigh and Makoto shook his head. It seemed Haru eating mackerel kept him from being mean.

"Just like a married couple," Kisumi said, batting his lashes dreamily at them and sighing.

"Makoto is the meddling wife," Haru grumbled.

"Haru!" Makoto exclaimed.

"See?" Haru grumbled, then glared as their food arrived.

* * *

The rest of the day, Haru was swimming and Makoto was in class. When they met back up- Haru's mood was even more sour than before. The moment Makoto saw him, Haru rammed his shoulder into his and kept walking.

"...Haru," Makoto mumbled, but Haru kept walking. Chasing after him, Makoto grabbed at Haru's arm, spinning him around.

"What?" Haru spit, "Want to meddle more?"

"Haru?"

Maybe Haru was upset over not eating mackerel. Was mackerel what made Haru somewhat pleasant to be around? Was it the superpower that made Haru… well Haru?

"Listen, let's go get some dinner, and just forget the challenge, ok?" Makoto said, reaching to take Haru's wrist, only to have Haru tug his arm away.

"Why? So you can win? Even though all you have done is meddle all day?" Haru asked. Stepping back, Makoto was confused. "Not like I was around all day to even know," Haru said. "You probably meddled all day long and refuse to even tell me!"

"Haru!"

Haru turned and stomped away, leaving Makoto standing- just more confused.

* * *

They made their way to grab dinner before heading back to Haru's- Makoto saw Haru staring at the mackerel dish and he knew he had to put an end to all this nonsense. His lips pressed tightly together and he got an idea. Grabbing Haru from behind and putting his hand over Haru's mouth, Makoto quickly ordered two mackerel dishes as Haru fought him as hard as he could. Regardless how hard Haru fought- Makoto was much larger and stronger.

Sure, they looked like total idiots- but Makoto didn't care. After he placed their order, he let Haru go- only to have Haru grab his hand, then bite it.

"What the hell was that for?!" Makoto yelped, pulling his hand back against his body for safety.

"Cause you meddled to purposely lose," Haru said, pushing at his shoulders.

"Yes! Exactly!" Makoto yelled, "I'm sick of this attitude and you abusing me today!"

"I'm not abusing you," Haru mumbled, looking away from him. "You just restrained me!"

A sigh and there was no winning. Once their food was ready, Makoto saw Haru just staring at the mackerel- his mouth drooling.

"Just eat!" Makoto hissed.

A glare and Haru grabbed his chopsticks- hands shaking as he went to take a bite of his food. Makoto held his breath til he saw Haru shove the mackerel in his mouth. A content sigh escaped Haru's lips as he chewed- eyes closing, chewing slowly.

Shaking his head, Makoto started to eat his food- happy to watch Haru slowly transform back into his usual self. Smiling as he ate, maybe having mackerel for every meal was a small price to pay if it meant Haru was happy.

Dinner ended and as they went to leave- Haru reached out, taking his hand. Makoto smiled and squeezed Haru's hand in response. Yes- Mackerel was definitely the secret to keeping Haru his usual self. The sky had grown dark and Haru leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"Thank you," Haru whispered.

"For what?" he asked

"For meddling."

Makoto smiled and loved how content Haru was now. A belly full of mackerel and a happy Haru leaning against him. It couldn't have been a better ending to a very odd day.


End file.
